


Trying Times

by hafunnynot



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Italian Mafia, Violence, other characters will be added, parings also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafunnynot/pseuds/hafunnynot
Summary: In a world where loyalty and honor matters the most, and treachery and lies are punished, Cahir does his best to survive.





	Trying Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.   
> So this is going to be a big fic, or big by my standards and I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
> will contain some fluff and humor but I will focus most on the suspense and crime.

“On December 4th, 2017, at 05:00 o’clock, there was a car crash on the main highway to Napoli. There were reported to be three passengers, two were declared deceased on impact and the third passenger was reported to be treated in emergency care. The car was badly damaged and it is indicated foul play due to the huge uprising of crimes in Napoli with the tension between families and migrant crisis. We do not know what group did this, but we can certainly say that this is the start of something big. The police have not released the identity of the victims or the survivor yet, so tune in later tonight for more information on this case. Thank you for watching Rai News Network.” 

*Click*

In a dimly lit room with rich furniture sat two men in silence. One had thick, curly black hair that was slicked back in a lazy way. Wearing only a crisp white shirt with a black waist coat, he sat with crossed legs holding a glass of honey coloured whiskey. The other man who sat beside him was dressed in a similar attire. He ran his hand through his light brown hair and sighed in frustration.

“Will he be okay?” 

“Apart from a few broken ribs and a slight concussion, I think he will be fine.” 

The man with brown hair turned to look at him with pressing eyes.

Shifting slightly in his seat he put down his whiskey and sighed. “He will be fine Vattier. He has gone through worse.” Meeting Vattier’s green eyes with his amber, he gave him a reassuring look. 

Sighing once again, he couldn’t help but feel worried. “Maybe he has gone through too much, Emhyr.” The amber eyed man glanced towards his glass of whiskey and picked it up to take a sip. 

“Maybe, but that’s just the way it is, he chose this.”

Shaking his head, he leaned back into the leather chair. “Well, there weren’t much choice was it.” Emhyr gave the Frenchman a glare. 

“He had a choice, it does not matter if the other was worse, it was still a choice Vattier. Remember, we did not have that privilege.”

Sensing the harsh tone Vattier decided to drop the issue. That man has gotten such a short temper over the years it’s difficult to know what is okay to talk about or not. Not that he didn’t know why he is like that, but it still was a challenge at times to converse with him.

“It’s becoming dangerous for him here.” 

Emhyr sighed and swirled his whiskey. 

“I know.” There was a short pause. “I have a job for him that I don’t believe he will have any objections too.” 

Surprised, but not showing it, he gave Emhyr a questioning look.

“And what does that entail?”

Emhyr glanced over at him, giving him a small smirk.

“Protecting someone dear to me.”

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Faint voices could be heard on the other side of the door, waking up the dark-haired man. He could feel a stinging pain from his ribs when he tried to raise himself up. He laid down carefully and closed his eyes.   
The voices stopped and he could hear the door opening with a creak. Trying to turn his head to see who it was failed, as it was too painful.

“It’s just me.” A deep voice said. He immediately recognized it as Emhyr. Feeling more relaxed he tried turning his head again to acknowledge him was just as painful as before, so he decided to give his neck a rest.

The tall man walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge. 

“You okay?” 

“I’ll live.” He let out a breathy laugh and sighed. Looking over at Emhyr, he noticed a small smile twitching at his lips. 

The dark-haired man gave him a confused look. 

“What is it?”

“I think you need a break. Preferably in Poland.”

He stared at him in shock, not following.

“What do you mean? What am I going to do there?” He had many questions but he decided to not agitate Emhyr and take it slowly.

“What I mean is that there is someone there I want to too keep an eye on.” 

Emhyr took his silence as to elaborate. 

“You know I have a daughter, Cahir, and Anna have said that there have been some strange coincidences where she lives that I don’t want to take any chances. They have already been informed, Cirilla and Pavetta that is.” 

“Hold on, you still talk with them? I thought that you had no contact with them.”

Sighing, Emhyr gave him a warning glare. Knowing that glare, Cahir decided to shut his mouth. 

“Anna talks with them, I would if I could, but the chances of them actually letting me stay on the phone for more than a second with either of them is miniscule. Now if I could continue.” Looking at Cahir expectantly. Cahir sighed and nodded. “You will be working with some friends of them. Some idiots really, but I’m sure you will manage. Once you have get released from here you will go straight to Poland.” He paused for a moment. “I know that this is unexpected and you are not at your best right now.” Cahir let out a snort. “But, I trust only you with this, also it seems better if someone slightly younger would be there with her. So, she could feel slightly more comfortable with this.”

The blue-eyed man sighed. “I will always do what you deem right, you know that. So don’t worry.” He said with a slight smile. 

“So when do you get out of here?” 

Cahir grunted while he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. “Two days or so they said.” 

Emhyr gave him a small nod and stood up from the bed. 

“Well, call Vattier when you do and he will help you. I’ll be in Rome for a week.”

He paused at the door, hand on the handle, then he turned slightly. 

“Take care of her, aright.”

Cahir smiled. “Of course.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Just sign here and you will be good to go sir.”

Picking up the pen he signed where the nurse instructed him to.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Your welcome.” He gave her a small smile, and pretended he didn’t notice the faint pink flush. He walked over to the exit and took out his phone and called Vattier.

“Hey, can you pick me up. I’m afraid my car is wrecked as shit.” He could hear a chuckle from him. 

“Sure, stay at the main entry and I’ll be there.” 

“Thanks man.” 

It would take him a about half an hour so Cahir decided to sit at one of the benches and prepare for what is going to happen. ‘Should I look her up on Facebook or something’, he thought about it, and thought it couldn’t hurt. He pulled out his phone and went on Anna’s friends list since he didn’t really know her whole name. 

Finding someone with her name he pressed on her profile and was not expecting her to look like that. A woman who looked like she was 20 something and had ashen blond hair with green eyes. She had a sharp jaw but also soft. After looking at her picture for who knows how long, he started to notice the similarities between her and her father. Looking through some different pictures, going from smiling to angry, was when he noticed it more. From the small wrinkles that formed on the bridge of her nose when she scrunched her face up or that little smirk when she had accomplished something, like the graduation in the picture. He wondered if she acted like him too.   
Truly he hoped she didn’t since he did find her quite attractive. For some reason, he couldn’t stop looking at her pictures. But after a while he felt a like creep and went out of her profile to look at her friends instead.   
She had quite a few but he chose to look at the ones that was friends with anna instead. So, there was Geralt and Yennefer, who worked at the police. ‘Must be the ones I am working with them.’ He thought, but he hoped it wasn’t because if he was being honest, Geralt intimidated him. 

‘What about her mother. Emhyr have never showed me how she looks like.’ 

He found her profile and pressed on her pictures. 

‘Well, he knows how to pick them.’ 

Like Ciri, she had ashen blond hair with emerald green eyes. But her features were softer and kinder. But she looked young, so he looked at her birth year. ‘Wait, 37? How the hell is she 37 years old? Ciri is 21 so that would mean that she had her at 16.’   
He felt slightly creeped out about the fact that Emhyr was doing it with 16-year-old. But he guessed that Emhyr had a reason. 

‘Maybe she lied about her age, I mean that is a possibility.’ He sighed and stopped thinking about it. If he was to find out anything about it he would have to ask Emhyr, and not speculate alone. 

Looking up he saw Vattier’s Jaguar pulling up in front of him. He opened the door and sat down.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m better now, so when do I leave?”

“Five in the morning tomorrow so you have today to pack everything. You will be staying at their house, don’t worry it’s pretty big.” 

“How do you know that?”

Vattier chuckled. “Emhyr showed it to me when he had too much to drink. You know how little he cares about privacy when he’s drunk.”

“Heh, yeah he does let things slip sometimes. Hey, is it okay if I take a nap?”

“Sure, go ahead, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Cahir nodded and leaned back the seat so he was more comfortable and closed his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What do you mean he is coming!? Who the hell is he!?” 

“Ciri, please don’t make this anymore difficult.”

“Mama, you can’t be serious. Why would I need a bodyguard anyway? I can take care of myself, and if it gets to that point then Geralt and the others will take care of me.”

Pavetta Shook her head in frustration. If there was something that Ciri got from her father it was his stubbornness. It was impossible to make them do anything they didn’t want. Pavetta had no idea how she has survived those two children. Yes, she called them children since that’s the way they act and she has no intent on calling them anything else. 

“Ciri, please. You know very well why you do. Geralt and the others will be working with him, so it’s going to be okay.” She knew that Ciri would eventually cave in but it takes some time. Seeing that she finally is starting to cave in, by the way her forehead scrunches up when she closes her eyes, another trait from her father, she grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s going to be okay, you know he is just worried about you.” She said softly, but slapped ciri slightly on her back when she heard her snort. 

“Oh, so his idea of helping me is sending some stranger I have never met or heard of.” Sighing while rubbing her back lightly she grew quiet. “Do you want him to come here himself, is that it?” Pulling away from her mother’s hug, she threw a glare at her. “No.” She paused for a moment, looking down at her feet, contemplating on what to say. “I mean, he could have at least called me.”

Pavetta just smiled. “Well, I bet he would if you wouldn’t start yelling at him on the phone the moment you he starts to talk.”

Throwing another glare, Ciri crossed her arms. “Oh, like you have something to say, you don’t even pick up the phone when he calls, so I bet he appreciate my yelling more than yours silence.” 

“If you say so.”

Frustrated, Ciri turned around and stomped out of the living room, but stopped at the end of the room.

“What is his name?”

“Cahir. Why, you want to stalk him?” She teased.

“No, I just want to know what he looks like.”

“Sure, oh, by the way, he is staying with us here at the house and will be in the room next to you.”

“Excuse you?” She said, while lifting her eyebrow.

“You heard me, so you better get along with him.”

Stomping her foot, she turned around and left with a growl. Leaving behind a giggling Pavetta.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and dont'r forget to leave a comment and kudos. it's always appreaciated.


End file.
